


Beautiful Nightmare

by hoffkk



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Miggy - Freeform, Nightmare, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 18:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoffkk/pseuds/hoffkk
Summary: After a rough nightmare, Thomas asks Juliet if he can sleep with her for the rest of the night.
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 15
Kudos: 76





	Beautiful Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of ohmyolicity's prompt: After a rough nightmare, Juliet asks to Thomas if she can sleep with him for the rest of the night. 
> 
> Bicoco already filled this prompt on their AO3 page, and it was very well done. However, I was inspired, so I thought I would do the reverse situation with Thomas having the nightmare and coming to Juliet for comfort. I hope you enjoy what I came up with! xo

Magnum woke with a start, sitting up straight in his full-sized bed, body slick with sweat. Panting loudly, he sat for a moment with his head in his hands as he attempted to calm his racing heart and clear his mind of the negative thoughts that haunted his dreams. Magnum wasn’t sure if he was wiping away sweat or tears as images from his nightmare flashed through his mind. First of Higgins, bound, bloodied, and bruised… then of himself, begging for her freedom, offering his life for hers. However, this time Elliot Hamler didn’t play any games. This time, when he got Magnum’s gun, he shot Higgins. Point blank. In the chest. Meanwhile, his son Miles held Magnum back, making him watch helplessly as the life drained from her eyes.

“It’s not real. She’s safe.” Magnum whispered to himself repeatedly until his brain remembered and believed the mantra. After ten minutes, his breath was no longer labored, but there was no way he was falling back asleep anytime soon. To help his peace of mind or at least distract it, he decided to run a security check on the property, not caring that it was 3:30 in the morning. Tossing back his white cotton covers, he stripped out of his damp boxers, kicked them aside, and put on a fresh pair, followed by athletic shorts, a cut off, and sandals. 

Making his way outside, Magnum heard the soothing sound of waves crashing down by the beach and instantly felt better. The serene feeling increased as he walked the perimeter of Robin’s Nest, relishing the cool breeze that rolled off the ocean. After about twenty minutes, all entrances and exits were deemed secure by Magnum’s standards. Standing by the front door, he sighed contentedly then went down the porch steps. Once Magnum made it to the bottom, he hesitated. Going back to his own bed sounded dreadful… maybe he could just sleep in the main house with Higgy? Yeah, he could give the inside a quick check and crash on the couch. He would be gone before Higgins ever woke up. That sounded like a good plan to Magnum. Except, when he tried to go back up the steps, he was interrupted by a growl. Turning slowly, he raised his hands in surrender as he whined, “Seriously, guys? How many times do I have to tell you, I’m one of the good guys!” Zeus barked in response, or maybe it was Apollo. Magnum never could tell the difference between the two hellhounds. “Shhh!” he chided with a finger to his lips. “Let’s be cool. Let’s be friends… okay?” The dog growled again and the other barked, both revealing very sharp teeth that glistened warningly in the moonlight. “Good boys.” Magnum cooed, reaching a hand out gently in their direction. “Good do- WHOA!” He finished with a yelp, pulling his hand out of reach before Apollo could bite him, or was it Zeus? Either way, he kicked it into gear, darting around the house away from the demonic doberman pinschers who were right on his heels, eager for a midnight snack. The once soothing waves became blocked out by incessant barking, but Magnum didn’t let it distract him as he searched for higher ground. He found it in the side patio area by jumping onto a large round wicker table. Once on the wooden surface, he fiddled with the giant umbrella, yanking it from the middle. Magnum swung it back and forth, hoping to scare the dogs off. It didn’t work. He kept at it, somehow managing to undo the umbrella strap and open it wide. This startled Zeus and Apollo for a moment, but they kept attacking as they tried to get around the large mysterious circle.

Just then, a sudden whistle caught the attention of all three boys who snapped their heads to the side instantly to find a very annoyed Juliet Higgins. She was padding toward them in a tank top, silk floral pajama pants, slippers, and matching silk robe. Coming to a stop, she yelled, “Zeus, Apollo, come!” As the dogs quieted and approached their trusted master with glee, she spoke her next words to the manchild on the table. “Magnum. It is  _ 4 am _ . What in the bloody hell are you doing?”

“Security check?” He offered impishly as he closed the umbrella and put it back in place.

“Honestly, Magnum… can’t you at least wait til sunrise before driving me this mad.” Higgins rolled her eyes, then, with a look to her guard dogs and a distinct hand gesture, said. “ Lads, off to bed.”

Zeus and Apollo sauntered off back the way they came, looking nonchalant as ever as they escaped the dimly lit patio and slipped into the darkness.

Magnum jumped down from the table smoothly and walked toward Higgins,“Yeah, sorry about that. I couldn’t sleep, so I went for a walk, which was obviously a bad idea. It won’t happen again.” 

“Doubtful.” She jibed playfully then continued, “Anyway, seeing as our head of security is now secure, may I please get some sleep?”

“Sure.” He smiled.

Higgins quirked a brow, “Sure? That’s all? That’s all you have to say? No witty remark or jeer at my expense?”

“Guess I’m just tired.” Magnum shrugged.

Stepping closer, she got a better look at her partner and realized that was an understatement. Higgins took in his eyes, noticing they were bloodshot with bags underneath and missing their usual warmth. Not to mention his smile didn’t quite reach them. Add that to the fact that he apologized and didn’t crack a joke and well… something was definitely off with Magnum and to be frank, she was worried about him. “Thomas?” Higgins spoke up finally. “Is everything all right?”

“It’s fine.” He responded automatically. Then, not wanting to lie to her completely, but also not wanting to admit the truth, he added on vaguely, “I just had a bad dream.”

She waited for him to say more, and, when he didn’t, Higgins decided not to push the subject. She knew he would tell her about his nightmare when he was ready. So, instead of prying, she simply told him, “Well, when you are ready to talk about it, I’m ready to listen…”

“Thanks.” He nodded appreciatively, placing his hands into the pockets of his shorts in a timid gesture. Magnum didn’t like to appear weak, especially in front of those he cared about most,  _ especially  _ in front of Higgins.

“and if there is any I can do… If I can help in any way, I hope you’ll let me.” Higgins added after a moment, locking her intense brown gaze with his and resting her hand on the side of his arm for just a moment. His skin felt warm, making her fingers tingle against the muscles beneath them. Pulling back after a few seconds, she crossed her arms over her chest and was about to head back inside when he called out to her.

“Actually…” Magnum began then hesitated before finishing, “would you mind if I slept in the main house with you?” When her eyes widened in response, he went on to add, “Just for tonight. I think it would help to have a friend close by.”

Normally, she would tease him and make a quip about inviting Rick and TC for a slumber party, but this wasn’t normal Magnum, and if he needed a friend, she wanted--no  _ needed  _ to be there for him. So Higgins replied kindly, “Of course.” They exchanged a small smile for a few seconds, then she gestured to the house with a nod of her head and said, “Right.. come along then.”

Magnum followed her across the patio and into the house. Higgins held the door for him and he shook his head and went inside. He rather be the chivalrous one, after all he was the “White Knight,” but he knew it wasn’t worth the argument. Magnum learned a while ago that Juliet Higgins was an independent woman who could take care of herself… most of the time. Shaking away more flashes of a battered Higgins from his mind, he headed toward the living room. While she locked up behind them, he kicked off his shoes and sprawled himself on the couch.

“What are you doing?” She queried, hands on hips.

“Making myself comfortable?” Magnum answered though it sounded more like a question.

“I don’t think so.” Higgins scolded. “Kumu has an early tour of the property tomorrow, and I want this place to be kept in pristine condition. Besides, the last thing I need are tourists walking in and finding a neanderthal lying on the sofa. Not exactly the history exhibit I am keen on sharing with the world.”

“Funny.” He retorted sarcastically. “So, where am I supposed to sleep?”

“Follow me.” She told him then headed down the hallway to the back of the house. 

Magnum rolled off the couch, grabbed his shoes from the floor, and followed behind Higgins once more. Eventually, he found himself in a large bedroom with it’s own sitting area, en suite, and spectacular view of the ocean. The real staple was the four post, king-sized bed. Magnum couldn’t wait to throw himself on top of the mattress, which he’d bet any money was memory foam and covered in egyptian cotton. However, he found himself perplexed when Higgy stripped out of her robe and tossed it haphazardly over the bed’s baseboard.

“You get the right side.” She gestured as she moved to the left. “This side is mine.” She explained, picking a pillow up from the floor and putting it back in its place.”

“Wait… this is  _ your  _ room?” He asked in disbelief.

“Yes.” Higgy responded.

“And you want me to sleep here… in your bed… with you?” Magnum inquired slowly, making sure he wasn’t misinterpreting something.

“Brilliant, Mr. Private Detective.” Higgins teased as she sat back on the bed. “You solved the case.” 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” He asked, ignoring her sarcasm and the grin it put on his face.

“Oh, for heaven’s sake, Magnum!” She called out exasperatedly as she sat up pin straight in the bed, “I can’t have you on the couch, and the guest rooms are being renovated. So, it’s either this or the guest house, and I think we both know, you are better off here tonight.”

“Okay but what about Ethan?” Magnum wondered aloud. “I’m not sure he would be okay with this.”

“Are you worried I can’t keep my hands to myself?” Higgins questioned with a mischievous glint in her eye. “Because, I’m pretty sure I can restrain myself. Not to mention, we’ll have a good two and half feet between us.”

“Okay.” Magnum finally relented. If she was fine with this, then he was too. After all, they were adults. They could share a bed and not have it be a big deal. Right?

“But…” She tacked on to his sentiment, waiting for his next concern. It was adorable really how flustered the idea of sharing a bed with her made him, but she was way past ready for bed and too tired to dwell on it.

“No buts. Just okay.” He smiled sweetly, then looked away for a moment at his side of the bed. It really was very kind of her to make this offer.  _ She  _ was very kind… and thoughtful and funny and beautiful. Meeting her eyes once more, he added softly, “Thank you, Juliet.”

“You’re welcome, Thomas.” She grinned back wearily.

With that, Magnum walked over to his side of the bed, discarded his shoes  _ again  _ and also took the liberty of removing his shirt. Higgins sat back once more, pretending not to watch as his taut, lightly chiseled frame crawled into bed with her. When Magnum seemed settled under the covers, she gave a double clap to signal the lights to turn off. The room instantly became cloaked in darkness and silence, save for the hum of the ocean waves. They both lay on their backs, staring at this ceiling, waiting for sleep to claim them. After a few beats, he turned his head toward Higgins and whispered, “Higgy?”

“Hmmmm?” She replied sleepily.

Magnum paused for a moment then finally mumbled, “Sweet dreams.” Apparently he hesitated a bit too long because all he got back was a soft snore. Smirking in the darkness, he made a mental note to tease her about it tomorrow before letting her delicate snoring soothe him into a deep sleep.

*****

About an hour later, Higgins stirred, woken up by a familiar voice. Annoyed for the second time tonight, she grumbled, “Magnum, knock it off.” When he persisted to sputter on in his sleep, she rolled over to give him a whack with her pillow. However, before Higgins got the chance to even grab her pillow, she saw the outline of his body, trembling and twitching. The image gave her quite a fright. Magnum was obviously having another nightmare. Reacting instinctively, she crawled over to him. He was on his back, head thrashing back and forth, arms spasming this way and that.  _ Whatever was going on in his head, he was putting up one hell of a fight. _ Higgins thought to herself. Placing her hands on his nearest arm, she pinned it down to make sure it wouldn’t accidentally hit her, then called out softly, “Magnum… Magnum, wake up.” He didn’t rouse but let out a whimper -like noise as he replied “Juliet.” It was the only word she could make heads or tails of in his incoherent babbling, and she was quick to jump on it and respond, “Yes, I’m here, Thomas!” Placing a hand on his right cheek, she stroked his dimple and urged him, “Wake up! You're only dreaming. Wake up!”

Finally, he shot upward, eyes wide as he gasped, “Juliet!”

“I’m here! It’s okay, Thomas. I’m here.” Higgins told him. 

Panting heavily, Magnum reached for her and pulled her against him in a tight hug. Breathing in the scent of her coconut shampoo, he focused on her reassuring voice and warm body, reminding himself that Juliet was okay. She was here, she was safe, she was alive. 

Higgins wasn’t sure what to do, so she just let Magnum hug her and hugged him back just as tight. As she did so, she whispered different versions of “It’s okay” and “It was only a dream.” Higgins eventually got him calm enough to lay back down, but he didn’t let her go. Magnum kept his arms around her as if doing so would anchor him to the real world and keep him from falling back into the nightmare. Higgins didn’t mind. She just lay cuddled against his side with her head pressed against his chest, listening to his heart beat frantically. As the minutes ticked by, she noticed his heart rate was slowing down and his breathing more reticent. Relieved, Higgins began to relax herself, letting his steady, pounding heart lull her back to sleep. The sound of her gentle snoring let Magnum know exactly when she fell back asleep. He considered sneaking back out to the guest house, fearing he would wake her yet again, but ultimately couldn't bring himself to leave her. Instead Magnum placed a soft kiss on the top of her head then closed his eyes, wishing this moment could last forever. Unfortunately for Magnum, he fell asleep not long after. However, this time, the nightmares stayed away.

*****

Kumu had just wrapped up her first historical tour of the day. Worry settled in the pit of her stomach. It was nine in the morning, and she had yet to see Juliet or Thomas this morning. Usually, Thomas would be up for some early morning rowing by now, and Higgins would typically have checked in on the tour group near the end, but the tourists were long gone and there was no sign of either. They weren’t even in the kitchen, arguing over Thomas mooching breakfast like they did most mornings. It was never a serious argument though. Kumu realized long ago that their little tiffs were just something they used to mask the obvious sexual tension brewing between them, but Kumu also knew that the longer you bottled up the heat, the bigger the explosion would be. She wasn’t entirely sure if that was a good thing or bad thing, but, either way, it wasn’t her place to interfere. They would figure things out eventually.

Having gone through most of the house on the tour, Kumu decided to check the one room she hadn’t yet: Juliet’s bedroom. If there was no sign of her, she would check the guest house for Magnum, and if she still couldn’t find them, she would pop over to La Mariana and check in with TC and Rick. Kumu may not have kids of her own, but she still had motherly instincts kick in when it came to her younger friends. And so, she made her way down the hallway, calling out in concern, “Juliet?” No response came, so when she got to her bedroom door, she knocked softly and called to her again, “Juliet? You awake?” Not waiting for a response, she opened the door and took a few steps inside.

Sunlight streamed through large windows and glass doors, through which you could see the ocean shimmering in the distance. The sunshine that filtered in raked over the bedroom, bringing an interesting scene to light. Kumu’s eyes widened. She found Juliet all right. Magnum too. Together. Intertwined on the bed in an intimate embrace. The corners of her mouth turned up into a cheeky grin, and she slowly walked backwards, silently removing herself from the room. Once the door was shut behind her, Kumu made her way back down the hall as she hummed a little tune. Looks like she didn’t need to make a detour to the guest house after all. Although, she would still head to La Mariana. Turns out, she had a bet to collect on. The first of many Kumu presumed… and it was about damn time.


End file.
